A deux c'est mieux
by Littleone1419
Summary: Armin, jeune étudiant, passe ses journées à travailler. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, sa voiture tombe en panne et il se trouve que l'homme qui le tirera de là, n'est pas un mécanicien comme les autres… JeanxArmin


Titre : A deux c'est mieux.

Anime : Shingeki no Kyôjin (ou l'Attaque des Titans)

Pairing : JeanxArmin

Genre : UA.

Résumé : _Armin, jeune étudiant, passe ses journées à travailler. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, sa voiture tombe en panne et il se trouve que l'homme qui le tirera de là, n'est pas un mécanicien comme les autres… JeanxArmin, Yaoi, Lemon._

* * *

 **A DEUX C'EST MIEUX**

* * *

 _PARTIE I – Petite panne inattendue_

Positionné en haut de la tour de contrôle de la base militaire, il ne ratait rien du spectacle qui s'opérait sous ses yeux. Les avions volaient, tournaient, atterrissaient dans un ballet qu'il trouvait absolument magnifique. L'un des pilotes était une de ses amies et c'était son avion qu'il regardait en particulier. Armin avait tout imaginé : c'était lui qui avait organisé cette petite séance d'essais, pratiquée par les nouveaux pilotes. Une fois tous les avions au sol, il se résigna à descendre de son perchoir et rejoindre le sol à son tour. Une fois en bas il fonça, direction le bureau du commandant de l'école de l'armée de l'air. Une fois à l'intérieur, Dot Pixis, le commandant de l'école de l'armée de l'air, lui affirma pour la énième fois qu'il était un génie. Grâce à son intelligence sans pareille, Armin avait fait de cette séance d'entraînement, un véritable succès et les nouveaux avions ne rencontraient aucun problème. De plus, c'était Armin qui avait choisit les modèles, jugeant bon de prendre certains types d'avions plutôt de d'autres.

Après avoir reçut une somme d'argent que le blond jugeait d' « inexorablement élevée » - 10 000 yens – Armin disposa et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Il croisa son ami Eren :

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'y passer, Eren…

\- S'il te plaît Armin ! J'ai cours jusqu'à 21h et la librairie ferme à cette heure là. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'y rendre !

\- C'est juste, je verrai ce que je pourrais faire.

\- Merci ! »

Les deux amis se donnèrent l'accolade avant de se séparer. Eren et Armin sont de très vieux amis, ils se font confiance et aujourd'hui, ils vivent ensemble et travaillent dans l'armée. Il y a aussi Mikasa avec eux : réputée pour être la jeune recrue la plus talentueuse, celle-ci prend des cours particuliers et ne voit pas souvent Eren et Armin pendant les cours. La jeune japonaise travaille dans le côté « armée de l'air », tandis qu'Eren, lui, préfère garder les pieds sur Terre. Armin, grâce à son incroyable intelligence, travaille parmi ceux qui établissent les stratégies, ainsi que les théories. Les trois amis vivent en colocation dans un grand appartement en centre-ville.

Armin secoua son bras en l'air afin que sa manche puisse se relever et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Il était dix-sept heures pile. Il finissait les cours dans deux heures, et la libraire fermait à 19h30. Il ne lui restera qu'une demi-heure pour s'y rendre après avoir finit les cours. Le blond soupira si c'était pour Eren, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Armin sortit du lycée presque en courant. Le chrono avait démarré : plus que 30 minutes. Le jeune Arlert descendit les marches jusqu'à arriver au rez-de-chaussée et sortit de l'énorme bâtiment, direction le parking. Il sauta dans sa voiture et démarra : la librairie est à 10 minutes en voiture.

Une fois sortit de la zone de l'école militaire, le blond accéléra, dépassant la barre des 100 km/h sur une route de campagne. Eh oui, il faut de la place pour implanter une base militaire ainsi qu'une école. Alors qu'Armin arrivait enfin en ville, sa voiture s'arrêta brusquement. Un bruit sourd plus tard et il se retrouva au milieu de la route, la voiture étant complètement à l'arrêt. Il essaya de redémarrer celle-ci, sans succès. Il grogna avant de frapper contre le volant, maudissant sa malchance. Il devait avoir une malédiction, c'était pas possible. Il se jeta en arrière et se posa contre le dossier de son siège, soufflant tout l'air présent dans son corps. Il devait se calmer. Il envoya un message à Mikasa, qui devait finir les cours juste avant Eren :

« Je suis tombé en panne à un kilomètre de la ville. »

Il jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager et passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs. Il retira ses lunettes, sortit de la voiture et poussa celle-ci jusqu'au bord de la route afin de ne gêner personne. Il retourna à l'intérieur et vérifia si Mikasa n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait _pas_ répondu. Armin croisa les bras : il allait devoir attendre.

* * *

Toc toc.

Il ouvra un œil.

 _Toc toc toc._

Il tourna la tête.

« AHHH ! »

Il sursauta.

Reprenant son souffle, il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Vous semblez avoir un problème ! »

Armin écarquilla les yeux : en face lui, souriant, un… garagiste ? Le jeune étudiant bégaya, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Je vais vous aider, mais pour cela, il faut que vous descendez...

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je n'aime pas trop prendre les gens de haut.

\- Tant mieux. Bon tu te dépêches de sortir sinon je te laisse tout seul.

\- Hein ?

\- Je rigole. »

Armin se résigna enfin à ouvrir la portière et sortit. Une fois dehors, il se rendit compte que ce « garagiste » était plutôt grand, il devait faire plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il était mal foutu aussi et musclé comme il le fallait. Il devait faire une tête de plus que le jeune étudiant.

« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu… marmonna Armin.

\- Sûrement ! Je bosse à l'armée en tant que réparateur d'avions, de matos et d'autres trucs.

\- Ah mais c'était toi, le type avec qui Eren s'était battu il y a une semaine ?

\- Jaeger ?

\- Oui !

\- Ouais j'crois que c'était moi. »

Armin croisa les bras.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda le garagiste en ouvrant le capot de la voiture d'Armin.

\- Armin Arlert. Et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Jean Kirstein. »

Armin le fixait : Jean avait des yeux qu'il trouvait particulièrement beau. Ils étaient marron clair, ce n'était pas commun. Ses cheveux étaient châtains clair, presque blond, coiffés en undercut. Il avait beaucoup de charme selon Armin, il avait de la chance d'être aidé par quelqu'un d'aussi agréable à regarder. Il réfléchissait : c'est sûr qu'il avait déjà vu un visage aussi beau que celui de Jean. Si il bossait en tant que réparateur dans l'armée, c'était obligé qu'ils se soient déjà croisés. Peut-être pas parlés en particulier, juste vus, de loin sûrement. Ce qui sortit Armin de ses pensées fut le cri de Jean, la tête dans le moteur de la voiture. Armin s'approcha et sursauta lorsque Jean leva brusquement la tête, grimaçant. Le châtain lui demanda de l'aider, il acquiesca.

« C'est pas bon ça ! Il va falloir le changer !

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Arlert, inquiet.

\- Il y a un truc qui bug de ce côté là. Je peux pas le réparer complètement avec le matos que j'ai là, alors je te l'ai juste semi-réparé.

\- … »

Le châtain tourna la tête et fixa Armin dans les yeux, souriant.

« Ça va aller, ne fais pas cette tête ! Il faudra juste que tu te rende au garage de l'armée avant la semaine prochaine, sinon ce sera plus du tout réparable.

\- Je vois…

\- Tu peux de nouveau rouler. Sur ce, moi, je vais y aller, j'ai plein de trucs à régler et je suis en retard.

\- Merci beaucoup, Jean.

\- Avec plaisir, Arlert ! »

Jean remonta dans ce qui lui servait de voiture et fit un signe de main à Armin en guise de « au revoir ». Le blond lui répondit d'un bref sourire avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Il tourna la tête : son téléphone clignotait. Il le déverrouilla : il s'agissait de Mikasa.

« Je viens de finir les cours. »

Armin soupira avant de tapoter la réponse :

« C'est bon, on m'a dépanné. »

« Ok »

Armin posa son dos contre le dossier avant de démarrer l'engin.

* * *

 _PARTIE II – Le côté positif_

Il poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Armin ne tarda pas fonça, direction sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, et soupira de lassitude. Eren débarqua, faisant claque la porte contre le mur il se jeta sur le lit à côté de son ami qui sursauta.

« Armin ! J'ai appris que t'avais eu un accident ! Comment tu vas ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Eren ? Je suis simplement tombé en panne ! »

Le dit Eren stoppa tout mouvement. Il haussa les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Armin pouffa de rire avant de s'affaler dans les coussins.

« Ohé ! C'est pas drôle tu sais, j'y ai vraiment cru !

\- C'que t'es naïf Eren !

\- Et mon livre ! »

Armin se redressa doucement. Il avait complètement oublié. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son ami et préféra poser une main sur sa bouche. Eren l'interpréta comme il le fallait et fronça les sourcils.

« J'suis désolé, Eren…

\- C'est pas grave ! »

Eren souriait machiavéliquement, ce qui énerva Armin qui sentait quelque chose venir. Effectivement Eren le frappa avec un coussin en pleine figure et il se retrouva projeté en arrière et manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa difficilement et attrapa un coussin. Vengeance. Il frappa Eren à son tour et le brun tomba littéralement en arrière, ne montrant aucune résistance. Il se releva, plus énervé que jamais et sauta sur Armin. Ils explosèrent de rire. Il fallait bien un peu de détente après plusieurs longues heures de cours et de travail intensif. Alors qu'ils commençaient à faire vraiment beaucoup de bruit et que les livres et les chaises tombaient, quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre d'Armin. Les deux adolescent stoppèrent net toutes leurs actions et tournèrent la têt en direction de la porte. C'était Mikasa. Elle avait l'air choquée et il y avait de quoi, vu la scène. Un Eren déchaîné sur un Armin mort de rire, des plumes partout, les couvertures au sol, les livres au sol, la chaise retournée et bien d'autre. Mikasa ne trouvait pas les mots et préféra hausser les sourcils avant de soupira de lassitude et partir.

« J'ai ramené à manger. A table. »

Eren disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparut, suivit d'Armin qui galérait à enlever les plumes qui s'étaient coincées dans ses cheveux. Il fit escale à la salle de main et retira toutes les plumes restantes. Il se lava les mains et partit en direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. Armin s'assit à sa place et entama le hamburger que Mikasa lui avait prit. Hm, excellent. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce midi, il avait dut avaler deux cuillères de purée et trois bouts de pain avant de retourner travailler. Manger quelque chose de bien consistant lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mikasa entama la conversation en félicitant Armin pour l'essai des avions de tout à l'heure. Eren le félicita à son tour avant d'évoquer le fait qu'il y aura de nouvelles recrues dans son groupe dans quelques jours.

« J'espère que cet enfoiré de cheval ne sera pas avec moi !

\- De qui parles-tu, Eren ? Demanda Armin.

\- Je pense qu'il doit parler de Jean, n'est-ce pas Eren ? Devina Mikasa.

\- Ouais ! Cette enflure n'arrête pas de me provoquer !

\- Je ne pense pas que Jean soit une mauvaise personne, commenta Armin à part.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Jean n'est pas une mauvaise personne ? T'as tout faux ! S'énerva Eren.

\- Armin a raison, il n'est pas méchant, il est juste… Impulsif. Comme toi, lui expliqua Mikasa.

\- Jean est une ordure ! Hurla Eren.

\- Jean est peut-être une ordure à tes yeux, mais saches que si je suis ici avec vous, c'est grâce à lui. »

Armin avait dit ça de manière froide et sèche. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais entendre Eren parler comme ça de Jean alors qu'il ne connaît qu'une facette de sa personnalité alors qu'Armin en connaît une autre, complètement différente et appréciable, l'énervait beaucoup. Eren s'arrêta net, fixant Armin comme si il était un extraterrestre venu d'une autre galaxie avant de regarder Mikasa, qui semblait toute aussi confuse que lui. Armin soupira avant de reprendre

« Jean a réparé ma voiture alors que j'étais tombé en panne. Il est venu de sa propre volonté en me voyant assoupi à l'intérieur. On aurait pu me kidnapper, vu que j'avais les portes ouvertes. Mais Jean a tout simplement frappé à la fenêtre comme si il frappait à la porte d'une maison avant de me proposer son aide. De plus, je viens de le remarquer, je n'ai pas payé... »

Eren posa son hamburger, assimilant les paroles d'Armin tandis que Mikasa, toujours étrangement émotionnellement neutre, avait baissé les yeux et semblait réfléchir.

« Jean a vraiment fait ça ? Marmonna Eren.

\- Vous ai-je déjà menti ?

\- Je te crois Armin… Jean est réparateur d'avions à l'école. Il enseigne la mécanique.

\- Jean enseigne ?! S'exclama Eren, surpris.

\- Jean a 21 ans Eren, il est connu pour être extrêmement doué en mécanique et informatique, répliqua Mikasa.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, pourtant, je connais pas mal d'enseignants, remarqua le blond.

\- Alors comme ça, je me bat avec un enseignant de 21 balais ?!

\- Tu en as 19 Eren, ça va ! Répliqua Armin.

\- Ouais bref. J'ai finit ! Je vais me doucher ! S'exclama Eren avant de se lever de table et partir.

\- Ok ! Répondit le blondinet.

\- Armin… »

Le blond aux yeux bleus tourna la tête en direction de Mikasa. La brune semblait légèrement inquiète.

« Hm ?

\- Que t'as dit Jean… A propos d'Eren ?

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé si c'était lui qui s'était battu avec Eren, il m'a répondu que oui.

\- Je vois. Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit d'autre ?

\- Non, Jean ne m'a pas fait de mal ! Il est vraiment super gentil, il est souriant, sociable, charm… gentil ! Il m'a demandé mon prénom aussi, preuve qu'il ne me connaissait pas non plus.

\- D'accord. Bon, on débarrasse ?

\- Oui ! »

* * *

Armin arriva au lycée. Lui et ses deux acolytes se séparèrent, allant chacun de leur côté : Eren direction les terrains d'entraînements, Mikasa direction les salles de cours théoriques et Armin direction les salles de planification.

Encore une journée banale pour le petit blondinet. Malgré son mètre soixante-trois, Armin est quelqu'un de très grand pour un simple élève au sein de l'école militaire.

Sur son chemin, il croisa quelques-uns de ses amis et les saluait, il engageait même la discussion avec ceux qui, comme lui, avaient un peu de temps devant.

Il sortit de la cantine. Il avait eut la chance d'aller manger avec Eren. Ils se rendirent aux casiers ensemble : Eren devait changer de chaussures et Armin avait des plans à récupérer.

« T'as réglé tes problèmes avec ta voiture ? Demanda Eren en ouvrant son casier.

\- Pas vraiment. Il faut que j'aille voir un garagiste dans la semaine.

\- D'accord. J'ai appris que t'avais reçu pas mal d'argent… Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ?

\- Les partager avec toi et Mikasa est ma priorité.

\- Je vois. Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! Au fait, pour mon livre…

\- J'irai dans la semaine, t'en fais pas !

\- Merci beaucoup Armin ! Bon, je te laisse, j'y vais !

\- A plus tard ! »

Eren s'éloigna, laissant Armin seul dans le couloir. Le blondinet soupira avant de s'adosser contre son casier. Il devait vraiment se poser quelques secondes avant de retourner se griller les méninges auprès des commandants. Il sortit un papier de la poche arrière de son pantalon et le déplia : il y avait écrit en Japonais : _Shingeki no Kyôjin_. Autrement dit, l'attaque des titans. C'était le titre du livre qu'Eren voulait. Alors que le blondinet allait remettre le papier dans sa poche, celui-ci glissa entre ses doigts et tomba au sol. Il grogna avant de s'accroupir pour le ramasser mais le papier n'était plus là. Il leva machinalement la tête et tomba sur…

Jean ?

Il se releva, gêné avant de reprendre son papier que le châtain lui tendait.

« Merci… marmonna le blond, rouge de gêne.

\- J'suis ton ange gardien, en fait ! S'exclama le mécanicien.

\- T'as juste ramassé un bout de papier, te prends pas pour superman, lui répondit Armin, le ton innocent.

\- _Shingeki no Kyôjin_? Comme le bouquin ? L'interrogea Jean en regardant le papier dans les mains d'Armin.

\- Exactement. J'ai un ami qui souhaite l'avoir alors j'ai noté le titre quelque part afin de pouvoir lui acheter…

\- Je l'ai ce livre ! Je l'ai lu, il est vraiment excellent !

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui ! Si tu veux je peux te le passer, mais je l'ai pas là tout de suite…

\- Ça ne fait rien, tu me le passera plus tard.

\- T'en fais pas. Alors pour ta voiture, ça se passe comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'aller la faire réparer, surtout que je n'ai aucun autre moyen de transport. J'ai du mal avec le bus…

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je peux te le faire si tu veux, j'ai pas mal de temps libre en ce moment. Donne moi le numéro de plaque.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger Jean…

\- J'y tiens ! Je ne me sentirais pas bien si je savais que j'ai le pouvoir d'aider quelqu'un mais que je peux pas l'aider !

\- D'accord je comprend… Si tu veux ! Merci beaucoup Jean…

\- Avec plaisir Armin ! »

Armin donna le numéro de sa plaque d'immatriculation au jeune mécanicien. Ils se séparèrent et Armin partit en cours. Il avait encore l'image du visage souriant, angélique de Jean lorsqu'il avait accepté que celui-ci lui répare sa voiture. Armin ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Eren haïssait tellement un être aussi attentionné que Jean. C'est sûr, cet homme doit être débordant de défaut, mais il possède aussi de bonnes qualités.

* * *

 _P_ _ARTIE III –_ _De bonnes n_ _ouvelles_

Le blond avait passé une excellente journée, et c'est lorsqu'il remarqua que sa voiture n'était plus là qu'il se rappela que Jean l'avais prise pour la réparer. Armin se rendit aux garages. Il croisa Eren en chemin. Le brun voulait absolument accompagner Armin, mais celui-ci lui conseilla de rentrer directement pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, Eren était très fatigué ses derniers temps, il était intenable et souvent en colère. De plus, il y avait Jean, quoi de plus dangereux que jeter de l'huile sur du feu ? Mais Eren insistait tellement, qu'Armin finit par accepter et ils se rendirent aux garages ensemble. Une fois sur place, Armin perdit Eren : le jeune brun était tellement surexcité à l'idée de voir comment l'intérieur des avions était fait qu'il bougeait partout. Le blond soupira avant de chercher le côté « voitures ». Effectivement, il y avait plusieurs mécaniciens dont Marco qui salua Armin.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je cherche Jean… Il a pris en charge ma voiture…

\- Ah ! Suis moi ! »

Le blond suivit l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs à travers les stands, les motos, voitures et camions cassés avant d'arriver à Jean qui avait la tête dans le moteur. Marco donna une tape sur le dos du châtain qui hurla avant de se relever brusquement. Marco et Armin éclatèrent de rire à la vue d'un Jean au visage recouvert de cambouis et la mine boudeuse. Il marmonna des insultes inaudibles avant de s'essuyer le visage.

« Armin voulait te voir ! Je vous laisse, à plus tard les amis ! S'exclama Marco avant de disparaître.

\- Oh, mais qui vois-je ? Le petit blond aux yeux magnifiquement bleus, pas plus grand qu'un nain, à la coupe de cheveux noix-de-coco et à l'intelligence débordante !

\- Ça fait pas mal d'adjectifs en une phrase, Jean… Marmonna Armin, je ne sais pas si je dois être énervé ou content en fait.

\- Ta caisse est réparée ! Mais il faudra que tu viennes faire un petit entretien tous les 3 jours pendants 3 semaines parce que c'est un endroit fragile qui est touché et il risque de péter à tout moment, lui expliqua le mécanicien en lui montrant l'endroit concerné.

\- Je vois… Merci beaucoup, Jean !

\- J'aime trop réparer, alors c'est un plaisir !

\- Ah oui ! Au fait, je te dois combien pour les réparations ? »

Jean fit la grimace avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté comme un petit chiot. Un « hein ? » déformé par l'incompréhension franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Armin crut avoir dit une bêtise, mais il ne se rattrapa pas. Il devait payer Jean, c'était la moindre des choses.

« Combien je te dois ? Répéta Armin, agacé.

\- Zéro, répondit simplement le châtain en fermant le capot de la voiture.

\- Tu te moques de moi Jean ?! Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, de plus, c'est trop travail, j'ai le devoir de te payer ! S'exclama Armin.

\- Zérooooo ! Répéta Jean de manière enfantine ce qui énerva le blond qui serrait les poings.

\- Jean ! Je ne veux pas rigo- »

Le mécanicien lui tendait un livre. Armin le prit, confus avant de le retourner. _Shingeki no Kyôjin_ , œuvre intégrale, édition spéciale. Armin ouvrit grand les yeux, presque émerveillé avant de lever la tête et regarder Jean. Celui-ci le fixait, l'air inquiet, comme si il avait fait une bêtise.

« Jean… C'est trop… marmonna Armin.

\- J'aime pas recevoir, c'est tout.

\- Je le supporterai pas. Je peux te rendre service si tu veux, je ferai tout pour rembourser ma dette. »

Jean se retourna, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire face au regard perçant du blondinet. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de se retourner, gêné.

« J'ai peut-être deux petits trucs à te demander…

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Alors, vu que t'es quelqu'un d'assez important au sein de l'école, j'aimerai que tu fasses passer un message à ceux d'en haut. J'aimerai bien que tu leur demande d'augmenter légèrement le budget des outils, parce que le matos est vraiment pourri, c'est à cause de ça que je peux pas bien réparer ta caisse…

\- Jean, tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début ! Ça, c'est bien dans mes cordes, je vais le faire, je ne pense pas qu'ils refuseront !

\- Merci, Armin.

\- Ça ne fait rien !

\- Tu peux reprendre ta voiture, je vais te guider vers la sortie véhicules !

\- D'accord ! »

Armin monta et Jean resta à l'extérieur afin de guider l'adolescent. Une fois à l'extérieur, Armin ouvrit sa fenêtre et serra la main de Jean.

« Si j'auvais eu plus de courage, je t'aurais sûrement fait un câlin. »

Armin se tourna et faillit exploser de rire à la vue d'un Jean tout rouge. Alors comme ça, le châtain est gêné ?

« Au revoir ! Répliqua le mécanicien avant de s'éclipser.

\- Jean ! Et la deuxième demande ?! Hurla Armin.

\- Je te le dirais quand le moment sera venu ! »

Jean disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Armin souriait bêtement, il trouvait Jean vraiment agréable comme type, malgré toutes les mauvaises rumeurs à son sujet.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, Armin fonça dans sa chambre il avait du taf. Il s'enferma à clé et déballa son sac sur son lit avant de tout ranger. La couverture avait une drôle de forme aujourd'hui… Elle… Bouge ?!

« AAAAAARMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

Eren sortit de dessous la couverture en hurlant. Armin poussa un énorme cri – absolument pas masculin – avant de tomber au sol. Il posa une main sur son cœur, haletant.

« Tu m'as oublié dans les garages ! Répliqua Eren.

\- Tu étais partit et je t'avais oublié, je l'avoue, souffla Armin en se relevant.

\- Cet enfoiré de Jean ne t'as pas touché j'espère ?!

\- Jean n'est pas méchant. D'ailleurs, regarde là, répondit le blondinet en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

\- Je… Je rêve ?! »

Eren se jeta sur le livre qu'Armin pointait du doigt. Il le leva, imitant la fameuse scène du Roi Lion. Armin explosa de rire face à la réaction d'Eren. Le brun se jeta ensuite sur Armin, le remerciant.

« Armin ! C'est l'œuvre complète, édition spéciale ! C'est super rare !

\- On me l'a passé… marmonna Armin.

\- Qui te l'as donné ?

\- Jean Kirstein, déclara le petit blond.

\- J-Jean ?! Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non. Il me l'a donné parce qu'il a su que je le cherchais. Il m'a donné le sien… Il savait que c'était pour toi, tu sais.

\- Attend, Jean m'a indirectement offert un cadeau ? Ce cheval ?

\- Eren, arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! Jean est quelqu'un de bien, peut-être qu'il est arrogant, mais il est comme toi, un jeune homme susceptible mais gentil dans le fond !

\- Tch…

\- Eren, grandit un peu dans ta tête ! Tu juges Jean, mais tu n'as connu que des disputes et des bagarres avec lui ! Tu m'étonnes, je veux bien comprendre que vous ne vous entendez pas et je ne vous force pas à vous entendre. Mais Jean t'as donné son livre, et le fait que tu le traites encore de cheval d'un ton rabaissant me met presque hors de moi. »

Après ça, Armin ne laissa pas le temps à Eren pour répondre et le jeta directement dehors. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de soupirer longuement. Il fit glisser son dos contre la porte jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, fatigué, avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Il remarqua qu'un bout de papier dépassait de son manteau. Il se leva rapidement et prit son manteau avant de fouiller dans la poche où se trouvait le petit papier. Il le sortit et fronça les sourcils : il ne se rappelait pas avoir mis cela dans sa poche. Il le déplia sans attendre et lut ce qu'il y avait marqué à l'intérieur.

Il y avait un numéro de téléphone suivit d'un petit texte :

 _« Cher Armin, (si c'est pas Armin, déchire le papier stp) : Je suis nul en écriture alors je vais pas te faire un roman. C'est rare que les gens préfèrent lire plutôt qu'écrire, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin bref. Je t'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone professionnel comme ça, tu pourras m'appeler quand tu veux ! Pour la voiture, bien sûr ! »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Armin souriait. Le mot n'était pas signé mais il devina immédiatement qui l'avait écrit. Jean, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas signé, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache que c'était lui.

Le blond sortit son téléphone de l'autre poche de son manteau et enregistra le numéro dans son répertoire. Après ça il se mit au travail, pressé de revoir de 'cheval' comme ils l'appellent tous.

* * *

 _PARTIE IV – Commérages_

Le lendemain, Armin se leva doucement. Il commençait les cours à 10 heures aujourd'hui. Il déjeuna tranquillement avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il se sécha les cheveux et les agita dans tous les sens. Armin aimait bien ses cheveux qui formaient comme un « casque » sur sa petite tête. Il prit une mèche entre ses doigts et les fit glisser jusqu'à la pointe du cheveux. Ils avaient trop poussé, ils allaient bientôt toucher ses épaules. Et là, il ressemblera plus à une petite fille qu'à autre chose. Pour aujourd'hui, Armin opta pour un petit chignon. Des mèches dorées tombaient sur les côtés de son visage. Ça lui allait bien, il allait rester comme ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait comme ça. Après s'être habillé, il sortit et décida de ne pas prendre la voiture pour aujourd'hui. Il prendra le bus pour se rendre en cours. Les horaires ne correspondant pas vraiment avec celles de l'école militaire, la plupart des élèves prennent la voiture. C'est pour cela que l'armée leur paie une partie du prix de la voiture, afin qu'ils puissent s'en procurer facilement. De plus, avec leur carte « jeune soldats » ils profitent d'une réduction sur l'essence. Un projet de construction d'une ligne de train ou tramway va être réalisé entre la ville et l'école militaire. Ce sera plus pratique.

Le blond arriva à l'école militaire, en avance de quelques minutes, et se rendit à la cafétaria. Apercevant Marco qui lui faisait des signes de mains depuis sa table, il partit s'asseoir avec lui. Ils commencèrent à discuter du temps qu'il faisait, puis de la vie quotidienne et du projet de construction d'une ligne passant par la base.

« Jean ne t'embête pas trop j'espère ? Avait demandé le brun.

\- Non, pourquoi Jean m'embêterai ? Fit Armin en buvant son café.

\- Jean est assez impulsif, enfin, sauf quand il tombe amoureux, tu devrais le voir, c'est tellement drôle ! Affirma tâches de rousseurs, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- A bon ? Il est si différent que d'habitude ? Questionna Armin, sérieusement.

\- Jean est quelqu'un de très gentil tu sais, mais il se bat tout le temps. Quand il est amoureux, il perd tous ses moyen et est prêt à tout pour la personne, un véritable petit ange gardien !

\- Un ange gardien ? Attend, mais Jean n'a pas toujours été comme ça ?

\- …

\- ... »

Armin pensait avoir dit une bêtise. Il se racla la gorge, attendant une réponse de la part du mécanicien qui était comme bouche-bée.

« Jean est… Tu ne connais que le côté angélique de Jean? Marmonna Marco.

\- Ben, on peut dire ça comme ça…

\- Armin, je crois que tu n'es pas au courant… Il y a un petit détail chez Jean… Que tu ne connais sûrement pas…

\- Ah bon ? Dit moi, répliqua le blond un peu perplexe.

\- Jean a une attirance pour les garçons… »

Armin manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. C'était la nouvelle du siècle.

« Tu rigoles ?! S'exclama Armin.

\- Pas si fort ! Fit Marco, peu de gens le savent !

\- Je n'y aurais jamais cru…

\- C'est très probable qu'il soit attiré par toi, Armin. D'après les rumeurs, avant être sorti avec Annie, tu sortais avec un garçon, c'est ça ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ça veut dire oui, moi je ne sais pas qui c'était. Mais Jean le sait appartement…

\- On se détend, c'était juste une expérience qui a un peu mal tournée…

\- Tout ce qu'on m'a dit c'est que ce « garçon » tourne autour d'Eren maintenant, alors ça pourrait être Mike, Livaï, Bertho-

\- C'est Livaï… Le caporal-chef Livaï…

\- Attend, tu es sorti avec le caporal-chef ?

\- Ouais, et j'ai bien compris qu'il allait mieux avec Eren qu'avec moi…

\- Bref. Parlons de Jean maintenant. Tu n'éprouves rien pour lui ?

\- On ne peut pas être sûr que déjà, il une quelconque attirance pour moi.

\- Imaginons que c'est le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que je ne connais pas les mauvais côtés de sa personnalité…

\- Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. On se voit plus tard, et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, Armin !

\- Oui... »

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de se séparer. Dans les couloirs, Armin réfléchissait comme lui avait conseillé Marco il y a quelques secondes seulement. Jean serait-il… de l'autre côté ? Armin n'avait jamais prit de « décision » officielle après sa petite aventure avec le caporal-chef. Mais pour l'instant, il se juge hétéro, sans penchant particulier – depuis l'épisode Livaï en tout cas – pour les hommes. Mais il est vrai que depuis sa rencontre avec Jean, il se pose inconsciemment et involontairement des questions, auquel il ne répond pas vraiment, voire pas du tout. Ce que lui avait dit Marco l'avait un peu renversé, sachant qu'il avait déjà vu Jean tourner autour de son amie Mikasa, il n'avait jamais pensé que le « cheval » pouvait avoir un penchant pour les personnes du même sexe que lui.

* * *

Et c'est toujours de manière inconsciente et involontaire qu'Armin pensa à Jean, et ça, toute la journée. Il avait décidé que dans trois jours, il fera appel au mécanicien pour sa voiture et en profitera pour mettre les choses au clair. Il est vrai qu'Armin a l'impression que Jean n'est pas tout à fait lui-même avec lui. Les dires de Marco étaient de véritables révélations pour le blond. Il allait devoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et ces trois jours, il les avait senti passer. L'envie de le revoir, lui et son sourire, sa ganache d'ange et son corps chaleureux, sa voix rauque et douce à la fois, so-

« Armin ? »

Le blond sursauta. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il devait être 6 heures du matin et cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était debout maintenant. Il avait du dormir pendant une demi-heure. Il se frotta agressivement les yeux, les forçant à s'ouvrir malgré la fatigue et la lumière omniprésente avant de se redresser.

« Eren ?

\- Repose-toi. Tu as veillé jusqu'à 3 heures tu sais !

\- Hein ? Ah oui… »

Il n'avait pas dormi une demi-heure mais 3 heures et il était bien 6 heures maintenant. Eren partit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, laissant Armin se réveiller tout doucement. Il avait dormi habillé. Le blond grommela avant d'aller se doucher et se préparer pour ce dernier jour de semaine.

Entre deux cours, aux casiers, Armin rangeait ses affaires. Il chantonnait, heureux d'avoir passé une bonne matinée, pour un vendredi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a fermer son casier, il vent lui fit froid dans le dos. Devinant de qui il s'agissait il tourna machinalement la tête sur le côté.

« Arlert, j'ai à te parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Livaï ? »

Le caporal-chef et sa légendaire face éternellement blasée posa une de ses épaules sur les casiers. Il croisa les bras avant de poursuivre :

« J'aimerai vraiment te parler, Armin.

\- Si tu souhaite me reconquérir, c'est mo-

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je veux. Je te laisse tranquille Armin, je me suis déjà excusé pour ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on parle dans un endroit où les oreilles ne se baladent pas ? Demanda Armin en voyant un groupe de filles les observer à quelques mètres de là.

\- Ouais. »

Armin ferma son casier d'un coup de main et ils sortirent du couloir des casiers pour se retrouver dehors. Ils prirent place sur un banc sous un arbre, à l'abri des regards. Des gens passaient ci et là, entrant et sortant de l'école. Livaï et Armin s'assirent sur ce banc.

« Et donc ? Répliqua le blond.

\- Je suis pas venu ici pour te réciter un poème, je veux juste qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête à chaque fois qu'on se parle.

\- …

\- Je suis simplement venu te voir pour que tu donnes ceci à Jaeger et ceci à Kirstein…

\- Kirstein ? »

Livaï tenait dans sa main gauche, il bout de papier et dans sa main droite, un petit livre.

« Le papier c'est les coordonnées de mon coiffeur et le livre est pour Jean.

\- Les coordonnées de ton coiffeur ? Répéta Armin le ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Oui ! Rigole pas ! Eren me l'avait demandé alors je lui donne !

\- Ouais ouais ! »

Armin prit ce que le caporal-chef lui tendait avant de se lever du banc, estimant qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Il serra la main à Livaï qui avait toujours son éternel air blasé avant de partir.

* * *

 _PARTIE V - Première approche_

Armin souffla enfin. Il monta dans sa voiture et attrapa son téléphone. Il chercha « Jean » dans son répertoire.

 _Bip… Bi-_

« Ouais, c'est qui ?

\- Jean ?

\- Ouep.

\- C'est Armin.

\- Oh ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Je t'appelle pour la voiture…

\- Je m'en doutais ! Rejoins-moi au garage !

\- J'arrive ! »

Armin raccrocha. Il posa son dos contre le dossier du siège et souffla tout l'air présent dans ses poumons avant de glisser une main à travers ses mèches tombantes. Il se détacha doucement les cheveux, avant de les rattacher. Il ouvrit le miroir au dessus de lui et se regarda il avait bonne mine. Il démarra la voiture et prit le chemin menant aux garages de la base.

C'était ouvert. Le blond se permit d'entrer. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Normal, il devait être 21 heures. Armin chercha Jean du regard et trouva le châtain qui était en train de ranger des outils dans des étagères un peu plus loin. Jean se retourna et lui fit signe d'éteindre la voiture ce que fit Armin. Il descendit et partit rejoindre le mécanicien. Jean avait finit son travail et il se tourna vers Armin pour le saluer.

Le blond serra la main du mécanicien à contre-coeur. Il ne voulait pas seulement lui serrer la main, non, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors il se tourna vers la voiture. Jean fit de même. Une fois devant, il ouvrit le capot, prêt à diagnostiquer la petite voiture qui n'avait, à la base, rien demandé. Armin s'assit sur une des chaises métalliques disposées ci et là. Jean mit un masque qui recouvrit la partie inférieure de son visage ainsi que des lunettes de protection.

« Si tu m'as appelé c'est que t'as eu mon mot, non ? Demanda le mécanicien.

\- Quel mot ? »

Jean se redressa brusquement, un sourcil levé et l'autre baissé, entre l'étonnement et l'énervement.

« Marco m'a donné ton numéro…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je rigole ! »

Armin explosa de rire tandis que Jean soupira, soulagé. Il détestait ce genre de blague.

« Ça te fait rire ? Grommela le châtain avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

\- T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerves !

\- Tu ne vois même pas ma tête !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive à deviner la tête que tu fais même avec un masque sur la tête !

\- Pfeuh... »

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Jean ferma le capot de la voiture d'Armin avant d'enlever ses gants et se frotter les mains. Le blond se leva de sa chaise et le remercia. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur, Jean l'interpella :

« Armin ! »

Le blond se retourna. Il rougit tout en souriant, en voyant Jean et sa petite tête toute mignonne, les bras grands ouverts, réclamant un câlin. Armin secoua la tête avant d'accepter et d'enlacer le châtain. Jean ne tarda pas à faire remonter ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au niveau du dos du plus petit. Armin, lui, était comme dans une transe, un rêve. Jean sentait bon malgré l'odeur d'essence et de cambouis omniprésente. Il sentait vraiment bon, et le blond n'hésita pas à enfouir ses mains à l'intérieur de la veste du mécanicien. Après plusieurs secondes totalement fantômes, Jean les décolla. Même si il portait encore son masque, Armin pouvait clairement voir qu'il rougissait.

Et puis, poussé par il-ne-savait-quelle pulsion venue de nulle part, Armin, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté les yeux du châtain, enleva doucement le masque de celui-ci, dévoilant la partie basse de son visage. Il recula légèrement, comprenant que Jean se mordait littéralement les lèvres sous son masque. La tension était de plus en plus forte et Armin, sentant la catastrophe arriver, posa sa main sur la bouche entre-ouverte du châtain, le stoppant. Jean s'arrêta et ne bougeait plus. Le blond ferma doucement les yeux, soupira tout l'air qu'il avait bloqué à l'intérieur de ses poumons après cette longue minute d'apnée totale qui, pour lui, avait plutôt été une éternité.

« Jean… marmonna le plus jeune, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire après ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je suis désolé… J'ferais mieux de te laisser tranquille, Armin… répliqua ce dernier avant de reculer et se retourner pour ranger ses affaires.

\- Non Jean, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je devrais pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- J'assume pas.

\- T'assumes pas le fait que t'éprouves quelque chose pour moi ? »

Jean soupira bruyamment, décidé à monter à quel point la situation l'embarrassait. Armin croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre sa voiture, attendant la réponse du mécanicien.

« Écoute… soupira le châtain avant de se redresser, tu te trompes. Ce sont mes actes que je n'assume pas, pas mes sentiments, Armin.

\- …

\- Armin, j'veux pas te faire chier alors si j'te fais chier, dis-le moi clairement.

\- Jean, ne t'énerve pas, tu ne me « fait pas chier » comme tu le dis, loin de là. Juste, dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- En ce moment là, je pense même plus, Armin. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me reposer, j'ai eu une dure journée. »

Après ça, Jean disparut derrière une porte, sûrement celle qui menait au parking des mécaniciens. Armin n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre que l'odeur de Jean, qui envahissait ses narines il y a encore quelques secondes avait complètement disparut. Il passa une main à travers ses mèches blondes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait comme angoissé. Jean s'était presque énervé contre Armin. Non pas contre Armin, contre lui-même, contre ses propres actes. Armin frissonna en pensant à comment ça aurait finit si il n'aurait pas arrêté Jean. Il monta dans sa voiture, direction son appartement. Lui aussi devait se reposer.

* * *

Il ferma bruyamment la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Trois longs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'Armin avait vu Jean. Il n'avait même pas entendu parler du mécanicien entre temps, à croire qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Même Eren ne se plaignait plus. Pour le blond, quelque chose clochait, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Il avait beaucoup trop de travail et ne dormait que 4 heures par nuit. Il allait finir par ressembler au caporal-chef, avec ses cernes titanesques. Alors qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre, il aperçut Mikasa assise sur le canapé, l'air dépité. Il s'assit immédiatement à côté de la brune, glissant – par réflexe – une main dans ses cheveux noirs afin de dévoiler son visage. Mikasa était… triste ? Non, énervée.

« Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- L'autre va être admise au même groupe d'entraînement terrestre que moi pendant deux semaines, en essai.

\- L'autre ? Attend, Annie ?

\- Oui.

\- Sachant que dans votre groupe, il n'y a que toi, Bertholt, Reiner et Er…

\- Et Eren. J'en ai marre de les voir se tourner autour !

\- Mikasa, calme-toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu… Tu aimes encore Eren ?

\- …

\- Mikasa…

\- J'ai tourné la page… Mais… Je ne sais pas…

\- Mikasa, je te comprend.

\- Comment pourrais-tu me… Ah oui, c'est vrai…

\- Il s'agit de mon ex et de ton bail. On est un peu dans la même situation tout les deux…

\- Mais toi Armin, tu as réellement tourné la page.

\- Peut-être… Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps ça se répare. En plus j'ai réussi a compenser un petit peu avec Livaï.

\- Hm… Peut-être… Mais tu as aussi été brisé par Livaï j'me trompe ?

\- Gnh ! Armin grimaça, ouais j'avoue…

\- Tu compenses encore ?

\- Voui…

\- Ah bon ? Avec qui ?

\- Avec un des mécaniciens…

\- Un mécanicien ? Marco ?

\- Non…

\- La tête de cheval ?

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !

\- Jackpot.

\- Pfeuh.

\- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis comme ça, Armin. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu deviner qui était cette mystérieuse personne.

\- Peut-être. Bref, il faut que je bosse !

\- D'accord ! »

Armin sourit avant de se lever et disparaître. Mikasa, toujours assise sur le canapé, tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, pensive.

Le lendemain, il avait revu Jean. Trois jours plus tard, pareil. Quatre jours plus tard. Cinq jours plus tard. Une semaine plus tard. Il voyait Jean de moins de moins souvent. Et Jean, lui, était de plus en plus distant avec le blond. Il était de moins en moins souriant, au plus grand désespoir de l'étudiant qui commençait à se poser des questions.

Moins il voyait Jean, plus il lui manquait. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne désagréable. Au départ, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils s'enlaçaient, se parlaient, rigolaient. Maintenant… Ils ne se voient pratiquement plus.

Assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, admirant le ciel étoilé de la nuit, Armin réfléchissait. Il voulait l'appeler, qu'ils se parlent, qu'il comprenne qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez le mécanicien. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur « appeler » il tilta. Jean n'a jamais nié avoir des sentiments pour lui.

Alors c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné de lui. Il a certainement du croire…

Que c'était à sens unique.

* * *

 _PARTIE VI – Catastrophe_

La foule bloquait l'entrée de l'école. « Accident, accident » hurlaient-ils. Armin se faufila à travers la masse gens pour arriver jusqu'au bout et entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il fut bousculé par des infirmiers, des policiers, des militaires et même des élèves. Tous étaient un peu paniqués. Il trouva Eren, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, dans le couloir principal. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de celui-ci, des tâches de sang pouvaient être visibles sur son bras droit et son visage. Choqué, Armin courut vers Eren et s'agenouilla en face de son ami.

« Eren ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les Titans ont attaqués… La base…

\- Comment ça ? Quand ? Ou ? Comment ?

\- Il y a une heure environ, ils ont bombardés l'est et une grande partie du sud de la base principale…

\- Attend, l'est ? Les garages aussi ?

\- Y a plus rien. Ils ont tout rasé… marmonna le brun.

\- Comment ça ?! »

Eren regardait Armin avec une intensité qui fit frissonner le blond. Ce regard qui disait : « N'y vas pas, c'est trop dangereux. Fuis. »

Mais Armin n'en fit qu'à sa tête et fonça vers l'est. Alors qu'il courrait à vive allure à travers les arbres partiellement déracinés et les bancs renversés, une force plus puissante que la sienne le stoppa dans sa course et le fit s'arrêter. C'était Mikasa qui lui avait attrapé le bras. Elle lui ordonna de partir. Armin ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait savoir si Jean…

« C'est bon, on y va! »

C'était lui. Jean était juste derrière Mikasa. Armin soupira avant de les suivre. Ils partirent.

« J'ai rien compris…

\- Normal.

\- Quel est le bilan ?

\- Il y a eu des morts, c'est sûr. Le nombre de blessés est vertigineux.

\- Je vois…

\- Comment va Eren ? Demanda Mikasa.

\- Euh… Il est blessé mais il va bien…

\- Comment ? Eren ? »

Et c'était les derniers mots prononcés par la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans les couloirs rempli de décombres et de poussière. Armin se retrouva donc seul avec Jean. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Armin posa alors son regard sur le sol, gêné. En vérité, il avait complètement oublié pourquoi il tenait tant à le voir. Maintenant qu'il y était, cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête et Jean remarqua à quel point Armin semblait déstabilisé. Alors que le jeune blond commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, Jean posa sa main sur son épaule. Il tourna brusquement la tête. Jean lui souriait. Pourquoi sourit-il alors qu'une guerre est littéralement en train d'éclater à quelques mètres d'ici et qu'Armin est sûrement la dernière personne sur Terre qu'il aimerait voir en ce moment ?

« T'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir. Suis-moi ! »

Armin ne répondit pas et préféra suivre Jean. Ils prirent la direction qu'avait pris Mikasa quelques instants plus tôt et arrivèrent dans le hall. C'était bondé. La panique était sûrement contagieuse puisque Armin devenait de plus en plus angoissé. Jean lui, semblait plutôt serein.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Les bâtiments se brisaient les uns après les autres. Armin se bouchait les oreilles lorsque le bruit devenait trop insupportable. Ils trouvèrent enfin Eren, et prirent la fuite.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de la base et Armin, Eren ainsi que Mikasa ne s'y était pas rendu depuis. Ils étaient dans leur appartement, inquiets, devant la télé, à l'affût de toute informations. Jean était resté à la base et donnait constamment des nouvelles au blond par messages. Mais un jour, Jean avait arrêté d'envoyer des messages. Le dernier qu'Armin avait reçut était « C'est terminé. ».

Une semaine plus tard, les élèves étaient convoquées à l'école, la bataille étant terminée. Eren, Armin et Mikasa s'y rendirent ensemble et une fois dans le hall de l'école, la tension était à son comble. Il y avait un silence lourd et une grande estrade avait été installée. Armin reconnu Pixis, le directeur de l'école de l'armée de l'air ainsi que Erwin Smith, le directeur de l'armée de terre. Ils étaient tous les deux en hauteur et regardaient la foule d'élèves et de professeurs qui se tenait devant eux. Après quelques minutes de silence total, Erwin prit un micro et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Mes chers soldats. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a deux semaines, les Titans nous ont attaqué. J'aimerai que le calme et la sérénité règne, malgré le lourd bilan. Gardez la tête haute. Lorsque les jeunes recrues seront gradées, nous aurons officiellement pris l'avantage sur les Titans. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas anticiper leurs attaques, alors je vais vous demander de rester prudent. A présent, je vais laisser mon collègue prendre la parole. »

Erwin posa son poing sur son torse. Tout le monde fit de même et Pixis prit le micro.

« Je vais vous annoncer le bilan. Nous comptons une vingtaine de morts… J'aimerai aujourd'hui, que nous leur adressons une minute de silence. Les voici. Petra Rall… »

Eren et Armin se regardèrent, horrifiés.

« Auro Bozado… »

Ils cherchèrent Livaï du regard.

« Gunther Schultz... »

Ils le trouvèrent, il était assis juste à côté de l'estrade. Il semblait dépité. Il ne pleurait pas, non, il avait toujours son air impassible et neutre. Mais ses yeux étaient plus vide que jamais.

« Dita Ness... »

Au fur et a mesure que Pixis énumérait les prénoms, les gens baissaient la tête. Certains s'étaient effondrés et Armin faillit s'évanouir. Il fut retenu par Mikasa, qui lui rappela qu'Erwin leur avait demandé de garder la tête haute. Ils attendirent que la liste soit terminée… Mais on aurait cru qu'elle était infinie.

« Et Marco Bott.

\- Hein ? »

Armin leva brusquement la tête. Marco ? Non pas possible ! Jean… Jean n'est pas dans la liste… Alors où est-il ? Si Marco avait trouvé la mort, Jean doit être irrécupérable. Pixis ordonna la disposition. Eren et Mikasa partirent voir Livaï tandis que le blond, lui, préféra chercher Jean.

Ils sortit dehors après avoir appris qu'il y avait un grand feu dans la cour de l'école. Les corps des défunts y étaient brûlés et Jean devait sûrement y être. Amrin courut et fut surpris à la vue de beaucoup de ses amis, qui étaient autour du feu et qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Connie et Sasha, qui pourtant avaient l'habitude d'avoir tout le temps le sourire, avaient leurs mains sur leur visage, cachant leur tristesse. Ymir et Christa se soutenaient sur un banc, plus loin. Et Jean, lui, était à genoux, les poings fermés et la tête baissée, devant l'énorme feu. Armin s'approcha doucement et pouvait entendre les gémissements du châtain. Il devait être brisé de toute parts. Armin, qui sentait aussi les larmes monter, refoula celles-ci et posa sa main sur l'épaule du mécanicien.

Jean tourna lentement la tête, il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Armin. Il se donna toutes les peines du mondes pour sourire au blond avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Armin s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos.

« Jean, il n'y a pas de mal à être triste… murmura Armin.

\- Tu ne l'es pas… Toi… Arlert ? Gémit Jean en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Les larmes coulent déjà… Jean… Ne pleure pas…

\- J'y arrive pas, ça coule tout seul… Marco… Marco a-

\- Je le sais Jean, pas la peine de le répéter. Tu sais, Marco s'est battu. Tu devrais être fier de lui. C'est normal de pleurer sa mort, mais il faut aussi savoir se relever. »

Jean soupira. Armin se décala un petit peu, mettant de la distance entre eux. Jean avait arrêté de trembler et ouvrit sa main, laissant Armin voir la poussière qu'il tenait. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait des restes de Marco. Jean souffla sur les cendres et celles-ci s'envolèrent avec sa tristesse. Il se releva et fixa Armin avec des yeux rouges après avoir tant pleuré.

« Merci Armin. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Jean… J'aimerai te parler…

\- Oui, mais pas ici tu veux…

\- Sur le parking ?

\- Ça me va. »

* * *

 _PARTIE VII – Les sentiments émergent_

Une fois sur le parking, Armin s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture et tapa dessus.

« Il n'y a plus aucun soucis ?

\- Plus aucun, répondit Jean.

\- Bon, tant mieux. Alors… Je ne sais pas par où commencer… marmonna le blond.

\- Par le début, c'est mieux.

\- Oui. Bon alors déjà Jean, j'aimerai m'excuser du fond du cœur et de l'âme pour la dernière fois. En fait Jean, j'aimerai que tu comprennes… Que tes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. »

Jean, qui avait la tête baissée jusque là, leva celle-ci et regarda droit devant lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, sous le regard interrogateur d'Armin qui s'attendait à une réponse de sa part. Mais le blond compris très vite que le mécanicien était plongé dans l'incompréhension lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard or dans ses yeux bleus océan.

« Armin… désolé je ne comprend pas…

\- Tu… n'as jamais nié avoir des sentiments pour moi. Et je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'au jour où, après avoir parlé à Mikasa et beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai compris que moi aussi je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, Jean.

\- Armin… Tu…

\- Je sais ce que je veux Jean. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur toi. Je connais ton faible pour les garçons. Mais je connais aussi et surtout, ton côté chaleureux, drôle, sensible. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es... »

Jean leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Il soupira bruyamment, comme si il s'était débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau. Entendre clairement la réponse d'Armin ne pouvait être mieux pour lui et maintenant qu'il sait ce que le blond pense, il peut passer à l'acte. Mais il avait toujours peur. Peur que ça se passe comme…

La dernière fois.

« Jean, approche. »

Dit Armin en lui faisant signe de venir. Jean, qui plongea à nouveau dans l'incompréhension, s'exécuta. Le blond qui était toujours assis sur le capot de sa voiture, posa une de ses mains sur le côté et pris appui dessus. Il fit signe à Jean de s'approcher avec son autre main, ce que fit le mécanicien. Il n'y avait plus que quelques pauvres centimètres qui séparaient les deux jeunes hommes et Armin prit Jean par le col et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jean écarquilla les yeux. Ça y est, il avait compris. C'est qu'il était long à la détente, le mécanicien. Armin lui, avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de cet instant, unique. Le plus grand s'approcha légèrement et approfondit leur échange. Il se séparèrent un court instant et Armin regarda Jean dans le blanc des yeux. Le mécanicien sourit avant poser timidement ses mains sur les hanches du blond et reprendre d'assaut ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Armin fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la nuque du châtain et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il referma lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et sourit lorsque le blond lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se séparèrent une toute petite seconde et leurs lèvres se touchèrent une troisième fois. Puis une quatrième fois. Jusqu'à ce que Jean faufile sa langue entre celles d'Armin. Le blond se laissa tranquillement faire. La main sur laquelle il prenait appui se décolla du capot et alla se glisser autour du cou du plus grand. Leurs langues tournoyaient et dansaient ensemble. Jean sentit la chaleur monter dans son corps et il devint très vite chaud bouillant. Armin lui faisait un effet monstre. Le sentir aussi si près de lui, lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête. Après plusieurs minutes d'échange intense, Jean recula, les séparant définitivement. Armin posa ses mains sur son visage et baissa la tête. Il était rouge de gêne. Jean explosa de rire et posa sa main sur la tête du blond qui leva celle-ci.

« T'es trop mignon.

\- Jean…

\- Je suis content qu'on se soit compris. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois rentrer chez moi, dit le châtain en se tournant.

\- Jean !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu mens ! Ta maison, c'est ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Armin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh… Alors tu le sais…

\- Je sais qu'ils ont planté des tentes ici à la base, mais je refuse de te laisser ici. Tu viens avec moi. Je vais t'héberger.

\- Ohé Armin, c'est hors de question. Je vais te déranger et en plus, Eren ne voudra jamais… marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est une obligation. Et puis, tout le monde mettra les choses au clair comme ça. »

Jean se retourna et Armin avait déjà ouvert la porte de la voiture côté passager, pour laissez le châtain y entrer.

* * *

Assis autour de la table du salon, Armin et Jean à côté sur le canapé du milieu, Eren et Mikasa sur les fauteuils sur les côtés, ils mangeaient les pizzas que la jeune soldate avait commandé. Ils regardaient un reportage sur les animaux de la savane. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était très lourd et Jean était plus gêné que jamais. Après un petit quart d'heure, Mikasa prit la télécommande et baissa le son de la télé. Jean qui avait la bouche pleine la regarda d'un air interrogateur tandis qu'Armin soupira. Eren s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus, mais il se reçut la télécommande en pleine figure avant même qu'il n'inspire pour parler.

« Jean. Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami, alors si tu veux, Armin et Eren dormiront ensemble et tu prendras la chambre d'Eren ou d'Armin, commença la brune.

\- Hm, j'sais pas… comme ça vous arrange, répondit le châtain la bouche pleine.

\- Ça fais combien d'jours que t'as pas mangé ? Demanda Eren dans son coin.

\- Ça fais une semaine que j'mange… que du pain… et bois… que de l'eau pas traitée… répondit le mécanicien.

\- Tu sais Mikasa, Jean et moi, on dormira ensemble. » dit Armin.

Jean avala de travers et se mit à tousser, à s'en faire cracher les boyaux. Mikasa l'aida en lui tapant dans le dos. Après un verre d'eau, le châtain repris ses esprits.

« Ohé, j'ai assez d'argent pour me payer un hôtel, marmonna-t-il entre deux gorgées.

\- Moi ça me va, dit Armin.

\- Bon, on a pas vraiment le temps, je suis fatigué. Alors je vais dormir, affirma Eren qui partit.

\- Bon. Vous dormirez ensemble. » termina Mikasa.

Ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent tous ensemble.

* * *

Jean entra dans la douche. L'eau bouillante recouvrit son corps sale après de longs jours de combats acharnés. Il frotta chaque parcelle de son corps avec ferveur. Il se sentait revivre. Après de longues minutes de méditation, il décida de sortir de la douche. Il prit une simple serviette blanche et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la salle de bain et traversa le couloir. Il aperçut Eren qui s'était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Il salua Jean.

« Yo. Euh… Merci. Pour le livre. Et pour avoir aidé Armin aussi…

\- Ça fait rien, c'est normal.

\- Ouais. Essayons de pas se taper dessus pour une fois.

\- C'est mieux. » affirma Jean.

Il se serrèrent la main et Eren ferma la porte de sa chambre. Jean soupira. Tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Enfin, pour l'instant, car le fait de dormir seul avec monsieur Arlert était un vrai problème. Il trouvait que leur relation allait un peu trop vite. Il poussa la porte de la chambre du blond et le salua d'un bref hochement de la tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Ferme à clé. »

Jean s'exécuta.

« C'est juste que, comme j'ai du travail, j'ai pas envie d'être dérangé... »

Jean hocha la tête. Puis il marcha en direction d'Armin qui était assis à son bureau. Il semblait planifier quelques trucs. Il y avait des feuilles, des livres et des plans éparpillés partout sur le bureau. L'ordinateur était aussi allumé sur le site de l'école. Il se pencha un peu plus. Armin travaillait sur la conception d'un équipement permettant aux hommes de se déplacer à travers les arbres ou les bâtiments. Il y avait des plans de lance-grappins et chaussures à ressorts. Jean, sans s'en rendre compte, fixait Armin. Il le trouvait vachement mignon avec ses lunettes carrées et ses cheveux à moitié attaché.

Plic.

Ploc.

« Jean... »

Le châtain observa la situation. Effectivement, il était torse nu, penché devant le bureau du blond et les gouttes tombaient sur ses feuilles. Il recula légèrement, s'excusant. Armin se donna toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas se mordre les lèvres à la vue du magnifique corps du mécanicien. Il était bronzé, assez musclé, et la lumière ne faisait que mettre en avant son corps de rêve. Mais le blond secoua la tête et remonta ses lunettes avant de se remettre au travail. Il fallait qu'il se remette les idées en place.

Deux heures plus tard, Armin décida de faire une petite pause. Il se tourna avec sa chaise de bureau et chercha Jean du regard. Le mécanicien était sur son lit. Il dormait sur le ventre et bavait littéralement sur son coussin. Le blond sourit, mais grimaça la seconde d'après. Il avait prévu de faire dormir Jean sur un matelas par terre. Il soupira avant de se lever et ouvrit son énorme armoire qui prenait tout son mur. Il y sortit un grand matelas qu'il gardait précieusement sur la plus haute des étagères. Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd, mais Jean ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le blond sortit une couverture et jeta un coussin dessus. Après ça, il se remit au travail.

Une heure plus tard, il avait finit. Il devait être une heure du matin. Il se leva et se changea pour dormir. Une fois vêtu d'un simple short de pyjama noir avec le logo de l'armée brodé dessus, il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de passer à l'action. Il mit ses deux pieds sur le lit et poussa d'un coup le châtain qui dormait à poings fermés. Celui-ci se réveilla et poussa un « aahhh » que le blond trouva très viril avant de s'écraser sur le matelas qu'il avait posé là il y a une heure. Jean se redressa, furax.

« Ohé ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Grogna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Jean ! Si tu crois que ça va aller aussi vite entre nous, tu te trompes ! Fit Armin en se glissant sous sa couverture, sur _son_ lit.

\- Beh quoi, t'as dit que tu dormirai avec moi, bouda Jean.

\- Oui. Mais personne ne t'as dit qu'on dormirai dans le même lit. Tu t'es endormi avant même que je n'ai finit de préparer la chambre, tu en paie le prix, répondit Armin en éteignant sa lampe de bureau.

\- Mais moi je voulais dormir avec toi, bouda Jean en mettant le coussin et la couverture correctement.

\- Ce sera pour une autre fois.

\- Et ce sera quand, cette autre fois ?

\- Bonne nuit. »

Jean grogna avant de se mettre la couverture dessus et reprendre son sommeil là ou le petit blondinet l'avait arrêté.

* * *

 _PARTIE VIII – Un quotidien pas comme les autres_

« Ok, je vais prendre le pain et les autres ingrédients à l'épicerie. Toi, tu vas faire les machines. Je te rejoint dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Oui capitaine ! »

Jean et Armin se séparèrent. Le châtain se massa le bas du dos avec une de ses mains, pestant la violence d'Armin à son égard. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ce soir, il tentera quelque chose. Équipé du bac à linge sale, il se rendit à la salle des lave-linges. Une fois là bas, il mit le linge dans la machine et activa celle-ci, suivant les indications que le blond lui avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis il s'assit et sortit son portable de sa poche et le déverrouilla. Il avait plusieurs messages. Le premier était un message du commandant Erwin, lui demandant comment il allait. Bien évidemment, Jean l'avait tenu au courant pour son petit transfert chez Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Il répondit au commandant, écrivant qu'il allait bien. Il ouvrit le second message : « condoléances. » il le ferma automatiquement. Il ouvrit le troisième message : « eh, tu sais que Livaï couche avec Eren ?! »

Un « hein ?! » bien exclamé sortit de la bouche du mécanicien. Il n'y avait que Connie pour lui sortir un truc pareil. Il ne lui demanda même pas comment il le savait. Connie savait tout sur tout. C'est tout. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, toujours choqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre puis posa son dos sur le mur avant de croiser les bras. Il ferma les yeux.

Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage endormi. Il pensait à Armin. A son visage angélique, ses yeux bleus profonds, ses cheveux longs, doux, soyeux, d'un blond magnifique. Ses lèvres finement délicieuses et son odeur enivrante.

Mais il fut bien rapidement sortit de ses pensées, puisque le dénommé Armin était revenu et il secouait littéralement le mécanicien. Jean, un peu en transe, secoua la tête et éternua un bon coup avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Armin ?

\- J'ai finit. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Demanda le blond, un sac dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre.

\- Rien de méchant… marmonna Jean en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je vois… Dans combien de temps la machine se termine ? Dit le blond.

\- Dans une demi-heure, répliqua Jean.

\- Ok. Je vais sortir quelques minutes, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un. Tu gardes ça s'il te plaît, je reviens.

\- Hm… Ok... »

Armin déposa son sac à côté de Jean et disparut. Le châtain baissa les yeux et soupira. Armin était vraiment froid en ce moment. Il devait être stressé avec l'arrivé des examens, et l'attaque des titans n'arrangeait rien à rien. Il se demandait à qui Armin parlait. Peut-être Eren ? Il ne savait pas. A vrai dire, il se faisait vraiment chier. Il devait attendre que le linge soit lavé. Quoi-que, il ne disparaîtra pas. Il prit la poche avec lui et sortit dehors, à la poursuite d'Armin. Il le trouva très rapidement. Le blond était près d'un arbre, le téléphone dans la main, la tête en l'air qui bougeait de droite à gauche. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Jean se cacha rapidement derrière un mur, pas très loin et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Armin bougea. Il serra la main et fit la bise à un garçon à peine plus grand que lui, fin, brun…

Livaï ?

« T'as donné le numéro à Eren ? Demanda le Caporal au blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- C'était pas le numéro de ton coiffeur, Livaï, répliqua Armin.

\- Bien vu…

\- Écoute, je vais être franc. Tu couches avec Eren ?

\- Bien vu…

\- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré.

\- Bien vu... »

Livaï fixait le sol. Il se gratta nerveusement le côté de la tête et semblait être en colère. En colère contre lui même. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et fixa Armin dans les yeux. Jean était outré, jamais il n'avait vu son supérieur dans un état pareil. D'habitude, Livaï était très froid et ne montrait strictement aucune émotion.

« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment qu'un enfoiré, tu me l'as déjà dit et on peut pas dire le contraire. Je tient vraiment à m'excuser, j'ai pris conscience de mes actes et je les assume complètement. J'espère que tu me pardonnera, t'es quelqu'un de bien Armin, vraiment.

\- Tu penses vraiment c'que tu dis ? Répliqua Armin, les bras croisés.

\- Je m'amuse pas à parler pour rien dire.

\- Tu m'as vraiment aimé ?

\- Sûrement. Je sais pas vraiment ce que ça fait de tomber amoureux.

\- C'est bon Livaï, arrête de courir maintenant. Repose toi, je suis passé à autre chose. Tu as perdu la plupart des membres de ton escouade il y a quelques jours à peine, garde la force qu'il te reste. Mais saches que si tu fais du mal à Eren, j'te le pardonnerai jamais, ça c'est sur !

\- Je sais… Je sais…

\- Je te pardonne Livaï. Que ça te serve de leçon.

\- Ouais. »

Armin tourna les talons et s'apprêta a partir quand une main aggrippa son bras et l'arrêta net. Il se tourna et fixa Liavaï qui le regardait avec des yeux… pleins d'émotion.

« Armin… putain, tu me manques. » marmonna le caporal-chef, baissant les yeux.

Armin hocha la tête de gauche à droite, du regret et du dégoût se lisaient sur son visage. Il secoua son bras pour que le brun le lâche et partit définitivement. Jean, qui avait tout vu et tout entendu, se précipita immédiatement vers la salle des machines, comme si de rien n'était. Armin entra et vu un Jean en sueur, vibrant comme un siège massant.

« Jean ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ! Tu m'as juste fait un peu peur ! »

Armin haussa les sourcils avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs blancs de la blanchisserie et ils attendirent.

* * *

Jean se regardait dans la glace. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains clair et grimaça. Ils avaient beaucoup trop poussés. Ses cheveux allaient bientôt atteindre ses sourcils et son undercut était moins visible à présent. Il ressemblait plus au Major Erwin qu'à autre chose là. Il secoua la tête. C'était pire. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens. Par réflexe, il appela Armin. Celui-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de bain, ses lunettes sur le nez et un crayon dans la bouche. Jean le voyait à travers le miroir.

« Tu trouves pas que mes cheveux sont trop longs ? Dit-il en tripotant les mèches rebelles.

\- Tes cheveux sont trop longs, dit le blond.

\- 'faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur… »

Le crayon d'Armin tomba au sol. Jean se tourna et vu un Armin au visage rayonnait. Ses yeux brillaient et ses mains liées voulaient tout dire.

« Heu… Si tu veux... » bredouilla le châtain qui fit signe à Armin d'entrer.

Mais le blond sortit de la salle de bain et revenu quelques secondes plus tard, un tabouret dans les mains. Il le posa en face des miroirs et Jean s'assit dessus. Il était méfiant. Il enleva son pull et préféra rester en t-shirt. Armin quant à lui, sortait le matos des tiroirs. Entre peigne et ciseaux, le mécanicien ne s'y retrouvait pas. Les clés à molettes et tournevis étaient plus son truc. Le châtain se détenait et Armin se mit à sa hauteur. Il commença par lui peigner les cheveux, puis les souleva pour voir jusqu'ou ils étaient censé être plus court. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Un soucis ? Marmonna Jean.

\- On a pas de rasoir… réfléchit Armin.

\- Hein ? T'as jamais eut de poils au menton ou quoi ? Répliqua Jean, limite mort de rire.

\- Ohé c'est pas drôle ! » bouda Armin.

Il prit le ciseau.

« Je te les couperai alors. »

Jean haussa les épaules. Ça lui convenait tout autant. Armin attacha ses cheveux vers le haut avec une pince et commença à couper le plus court possibles, les cheveux se trouvant sur les côtés du crâne. A chaque coup de ciseau, Jean pouvait voir des petits cheveux tomber sur ses cuisses et sur le sol. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente insupportable, Armin détacha les cheveux du châtain et se redressa. Jean se regarda dans le miroir. Il était choqué. Il n'avait pas de trou, et ses cheveux étaient ni trop courts, ni trop longs sur les côtés. Il sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur la tête du jeune étudiant.

« T'es pas mal ! Je t'autorise à couper le reste ! »

Armin sourit à son tour et ordonna à Jean de s'asseoir à nouveau. Il sortit une autre paire de ciseau et commença à couper l'arrière. Il prit plusieurs mesures et Jean commençait à transpirer. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Arlert, mais c'est qu'il ne savait rien de ses capacités de coiffeur. Armin demanda à Jean de se lever, et il s'exécuta. Il rougit face à un Armin concentré et le blondinet semblait plus rouge que d'habitude.

« T'as chaud ? Demanda simplement Jean.

\- N-Non… » bredouilla Armin en coupant l'avant.

Tout à coup, Jean se sentit rouge à son tour. C'est vrai que leurs visages n'avaient pas été aussi proches depuis leur échange de l'autre jour. Il soupira, il devait se calmer et attendre que le plus jeune ait terminé son petit traitement de faveur.

« Finit ! »

Jean se leva tellement vite qu'il fit tomber le tabouret et se regarda automatiquement dans la glace. Il posa une main sur sa bouche. Il était vraiment épaté. Les talents d'Armin étaient bel et bien réels. Il se tourna vers le blond et lui fit un énorme câlin.

« Pooooh, t'es vraiment fort ! C'est parfait, merci ! »

Puis il quitta la salle de bain tel une flèche. Armin, toujours là, n'avait pas bougé. Il bouda. Il voulait plus qu'un câlin. Il haussa les épaules avant de remettre le tabouret correctement et commença à nettoyer tout le bordel. Mais Jean fut de retour après un petit quart d'heure et embrassa chastement Armin sur la bouche avant de répliquer.

« J'ai un tout petit truc à faire, je reviens ! »

Puis il disparut. Armin bouda un peu. Il avait oublié que malgré le fait que Jean ne vivait plus – temporairement – à la base, il travaillait quand même.

* * *

Armin se regardait dans la glace depuis maintenant plus de cinq bonnes minutes, ses mèches dorées entre ses doigts et ses yeux louchant sur celles-ci. Il devait lui aussi penser à se les couper. Ils étaient devenus vachement longs, si bien que ses chignons ne cachaient plus leur longueur.

« EREN ! Hurla le blond en lâchant ses cheveux.

\- Hannnn ? Grogna le brun qui apparut dans le couloir.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Non, je bosse un peu là. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais chez le coiffeur. Tu veux venir ?

\- Ah oui. J'me prépare de suite.

\- On part dans 10 minutes ! »

Le brun hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Armin se brossa les dents, se lava le visage et alla se changer. Eren l'attendais déjà devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et ils sortirent une fois tous les deux prêts.

« Tu connais un bon coiffeur ? Demanda Armin pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'arrêt de tram le plus proche.

\- Oui. Livaï m'en a donné un pas mal. »

Armin hocha les sourcils. Alors comme ça, Livaï n'est plus un aussi gros menteur qu'auparavant ? Tant mieux. Ils allait voir si ce fameux coiffeur valait le coup. Ils prirent donc le tram jusqu'au centre ville et se dirigèrent vers le coiffeur.

 _PARTIE IX – Du changement_

« Comment ça se passe ?

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème ?

\- Aucun. »

* * *

Jean était dans le bureau du directeur du centre de l'armée de Terre, j'ai nommé Erwin Smith. Il avait été convoqué, quelques jours après l'attaque des titans, et il avait remarqué que la base était toujours dans un état que l'on pourrait qualifier de déplorable. Les garages avaient été réduits en miettes et seuls les salles de cours et quelques bureaux étaient intacts. Erwin regardait dehors à travers l'énorme fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière son bureau, et qui donnait sur l'ensemble de la base.

« Comment vont-ils ? Reprit le commandant.

\- Ils vont bien. »

Jean savait qu'il parlait d'Eren, Mikasa et Armin.

« Jean, j'ai décidé de fermer la base.

\- Quoi ? Ma-

\- Laisse-moi finir. Les dégâts, comparé à la première attaque, sont monstrueux. Nous avons perdu la vie de plusieurs soldats, toi même tu le sais. Tu es très important pour nous, tout comme ceux qu'il reste, c'est pour cela que nous vous invitons à rester chez vous jusqu'à ce que la base soit reconstruite.

\- Laissez-moi au moins vous aider à reconstruire !

\- Il faut que tu te reposes Jean. Tu en as besoin, tu es exténué. Je le vois, tu ne dors pas beaucoup, tu viens à la base plusieurs fois par jours et le décès de tes camarades n'arrangent rien. Nous avons l'aide de l'État pour reconstruire la base, elle sera sur pied dans quelques semaines. »

Jean baissa les yeux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait vécu deux grosses attaques, toutes les deux perpétrées par les titans. La première, c'était lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un stagiaire. Il avait 17 ans et caressait l'espoir de devenir un jour, un célèbre mécanicien dans l'armée, capable de réparer et confectionner des armes et des véhicules de guerre. Il serra son poing.

« C'est d'accord... » dit-il.

Le commandant se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jean fronça les sourcils, c'était hors de question qu'il ne laisse apparaître une quelconque faiblesse.

« Dans ce cas tu peux disposer. J'espère te revoir bientôt, Jean.

\- Merci. »

Ils sortit de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps...

« Ils me manquent !

\- Non mais sérieux Armin, ils étaient beaucoup trop longs !

\- Oui mais moi j'aimais bien…

\- Ça repousse... »

Armin et Eren venaient de rentrer du coiffeur et discutaient dans la cuisine. Le blond avait la tête dans le frigo et cherchait de quoi manger tandis qu'Eren faisait la vaisselle de la semaine.

« On va commander je pense, fit Eren.

\- Non, j'en ai marre, je vais finir par me transformer en pizza à force, le plaignit Armin.

\- Mikasa sait cuisiner, mais elle rentre tard…

\- Elle s'est aussi faite convoquée par le major ?

\- Ouais... »

Armin sortit ce qui s'avérait être des lasagnes surgelées du frigo et les posa sur la petite table de la cuisine.

« Ça devrait le faire, pour ce soir. Tu crois qu'on pourra nourrir 4 personnes avec ça ?

\- Mieux vaut ne pas compter Jean et Mikasa, je pensent qu'ils mangeront à la base... »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se fit entendre. La personne qui venait d'entrer passa devant l'entrée de la cuisine et s'arrêta. C'était Jean. Il salua ses deux colocataires avant d'aller poser ses affaires dans la chambre d'Armin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard,

« J'ai déjà mangé. Mikasa sera là dans pas longtemps, dit-il.

\- Ça marche. » répondit Eren en essuyant la vaisselle.

* * *

Armin était assis à son bureau, il se sentait vide. Jean venait de lui dire que la base avait temporairement fermée, et le blond était en train de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à travailler. Il avait fait exprès d'être en avance sur son travail pour pouvoir être tranquille, mais maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien à faire, il allait s'ennuyer. Jean était assis sur le lit, dos à Armin, le téléphone à la main. Il venait de prendre une douche et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Quelques gouttes tombaient sur son écran qu'il essuyait toutes les trente secondes, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Armin se retourna, lassé de se silence,

« Jean ? Dit-il.

Le châtain se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

\- Jean, reprit Armin, tu vas bien ?

\- Tout roule, répondit-il après avoir raclé sa gorge.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Répliqua le blond en se levant de sa chaise. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du mécanicien et repris, tu est émotionnellement éteint ! Je ne te reconnaît pas !

\- Laisse, c'est rien. Juste que ma discussion avec le commandant a… tout fait resurgir…

\- Tu n'as plus à contenir tes émotions, on n'est plus à la base, ici ce n'est pas l'armée. Tu es chez moi ici, tu es chez toi, et tu as entièrement le droit de dire ce que tu ressens. »

Jean soupira et Armin remarqua que l'eau qu'il y avait sur son visage n'était pas que l'eau de ses cheveux qui avait coulé. C'était aussi des larmes, longtemps enfouies, qui coulaient petit à petit sur son visage bronzé par les journées passées au soleil, à reconstruire la base. Armin fut profondément meurtri par l'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage du garagiste et se mordit les lèvres, se forçant à ne pas craquer, lui aussi. Jean baissa les yeux et posa ses mains sur son visage. Après quelques seconde de silence intense, Jean se mit à pleurer. Il faisait plus que pleurer, il chialait, son cœur venait de se briser, niveau psychologique, il avait atteint ses limites. On entendait ses gémissement et Armin ferma les yeux, brisé lui aussi par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il prit les mains du mécanicien et celui-ci leva la tête. Ses yeux étaient noyés dans des larmes qui reflétaient la profonde tristesse dans laquelle il était plongé. Armin les essuya avec son index et glissa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de son vis-à-vis. Pas besoin de mots. Il se pencha en avant et captura, avec une délicatesse extrême, les lèvres humides et tremblantes du châtain. Lors qu'il les quitta, le visage de Jean avait légèrement changé. Celui-ci avait l'air plus soulagé. C'est avec une tendresse qui surprit le blond, qu'il l'enlaça. C'était un geste chaste, simple et il enfoui sa tête dans la nuque du plus petit.

« Merci, Armin... »

Il resserra son étreinte, ses mains avaient encadré les hanches d'Armin et le blond avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Le blondinet caressait doucement les cheveux du châtain, et ce, pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Plus elles passaient et plus Armin sentait la respiration de Jean se faire plus régulière. Il s'était enfin calmé.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

« Dépêches-toi Armin, on est en retard !

\- Oui oui j'arrive ! »

Le blond sortit en cavale de la salle de bain et attrapa une veste qui était sur le porte manteau accroché sur le mur du couloir. Ils sortaient ce soir avec tous leurs amis. Un bon mois avait passé depuis la fermeture de la base, et cela faisait un petit bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous vus. Il y avait Sasha, Connie, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Christa, Ymir et même Berthold et Reiner. Ils allaient au cinéma et sûrement dans un bar après ça. Mikasa et Jean attendaient les deux jeunes garçons dans la voiture, ceux-ci arrivèrent et ils partirent direction le centre-ville.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma et mirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur le film. Pendant ce temps, Jean et Armin étaient allés commander des boissons. Alors qu'ils étaient devant le comptoir et attendaient les pop-corn, un homme au caractère que les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent rapidement bizarre, se fit remarquer. Il ne marchait pas droit et ne tarda pas à bousculer Armin qui tomba au sol. Jean l'aida à se relever et son regard se posa sur cet homme. Il était plutôt grand, il devait faire plus d'1m90, il devait être soul puisque ses mouvements étaient lents et incalculés. Seulement, ce qui attira l'attention du mécanicien fut le symbole brodé sur son pantalon. Il l'avait reconnut.

« Toi là, tu serais pas un soldat par hasard ? Grogna Jean en tenant Armin.

\- Mouais pourquoi ? Tu veut chercher la merde ?

\- Non. Seulement, si on te voit dans cet état, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. »

Armin alla récupérer les pop-corn et ils rejoignirent leurs camarades, sous le regard pesant de l'ivrogne.

* * *

 _PARTIE X –_ _A deux ?_

« C'était trop bien !

\- La fille te ressemblait vachement Mikasa !

\- J'espère qu'il y aura un 2 !

\- Moi j'ai eu peur, je vais pas dormir !

\- J'ai faim ! »

Il était aux alentours de minuit, et ils étaient devant le cinéma. Eren et ses amis discutaient du film et les avis étaient très partagés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à se rendre au parking, un groupe de personne attira leur attention.

« J'y crois pas ! Répliqua Jean, Armin regarde ! C'est le type de tout à l'heure !

\- Jean… C'est un titan ! Il a ramené toute son équipe ! »

Eren se tourna vers le groupe en question et se mit à courir vers eux,

« Les titans, bandes d'enfoirés ! Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait à notre base !

\- Eren, attend ! » hurla Armin.

Il était trop tard. Le jeune homme était déjà en train de se battre avec ceux qui avaient attaqué la base, un mois plus tôt. Très vite, Jean et les autres se mélèrent à la bagarre. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, de sang et de vêtements déchiré, la police intervenut. Ils se séparèrent avant que celle-ci n'arrive. Les titans avaient disparu et le groupe d'amis était divisé en 3. Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Ymir et Christa qui étaient partis du côté de chez Sasha. Eren, Annie, Reiner et Berthold s'étaient rendus chez Reiner et Berthold. Jean et Armin avaient pris le dernier métro pour se rendre chez le blond. Sur le chemin du retour, Armin appela Eren et Jean appela Mikasa.

« Eren ! Vous êtes ou ?

\- On est allés chez Reiner. Annie est rentrée chez elle, je reste dormir ici.

\- Bien ! Préviens Mikasa !

\- C'est déjà fait. A demain mon pote ! »

Armin raccrocha. Il soupira de lassitude, comment Eren pouvait-il être aussi joyeux après s'être battu avec des enemis ? Il n'avait pas la réponse. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop mystérieux. Il se tourna vers Jean qui téléphonait.

« Mikasa, tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien merci Jean, vous êtes rentrés ?

\- Oui ! Tu rentres toi aussi ?

\- Non, je dors chez Sasha qui a insisté pour que je reste.

\- Bien ! »

Il raccrocha, soulagé. Il se tourna vers Armin et sourit. Ils avaient évité le pire.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qui avait l'air plus lourde que d'habitude. Les deux jetèrent leurs vestes sur le canapé. Jean alla chercher un truc à grignoter tandis qu'Armin alla se doucher. Il devait être une heure du matin et le mécanicien regarda la télé pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'aller se laver à son tour. Une fois sortit de la douche, il se rendit dans la chambre et y trouva Armin qui était en short, assis sur son lit. Le blondinent avait ses lunettes et ses cheveux à moitié attaché. Il le trouvait terriblement mignon comme ça. Il s'assit en face du blond et le regarda lire, dans un silence dou et léger, pendant plusieurs minutes. Armin finit par lever les yeux et regarda Jean d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit-il.

\- Tu es trop mignon comme ça... »

Armin sourit, puis ferma son livre, le posa sur la table de nuit et s'étira devant un Jean qui scrutait chacun de ses mouvements. Il se reçut, sans s'y attendre, un coup de coussin dans la tête et perdit l'équilibre.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu vas me manger ! » grogna Armin.

Jean sourit avant de se redresser et de repartir à la charge. Il tenta de frapper Armin mais celui-ci évita le coup sans difficulté et prit le châtain par derrière. Celui-ci se retourna au dernier moment et tomba en arrière. Armin mit le coussin sur sa tête et il se débattit pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'abdiquer.

« T'es vraiment trop fort » répliqua Jean, sa voix étant étouffée par le coussin.

Armin retira le coussin et tomba sur un Jean boudeur. Puis il se rendit vite compte que la situation était… gênante. Il était sur Jean, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Cependant, la situation n'avait pas l'air de gêner le mécanicien qui glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. C'est doucement qu'il enleva l'élastique qui gardait prisonnières, les mèches d'or du plus petit. Armin baissa la tête, ses cheveux allèrent caresser les extrémités du visage de son vis-à-vis. Doucement, il embrassa son front puis descendit, le sourcil, la paupière, le nez, la joue et enfin, les lèvres. Armin s'écarta, le temps d'un instant et demanda

« Et maintenant ? »

Un sourire rieur naquit sur le visage de Jean qui se redressa, se mis sur ses coudes et reprit d'assaut les lèvres du blondinet. Il était dans la phase 'je veux être sûr de ce que je fais'. Il retira les lunettes de son partenaire, qui les gênaient un peu, et prit soin de les poser sur la table de chevet, à côté du livre. Très vite, le contact se fit plus intense. Les mains de Jean se baladaient sur le dos d'Armin, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche et délicate. Il le faisait frissonner. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Armin regarda son vis-à-vis dans le blanc des yeux, le transperçant du regard. Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules larges et répliqua :

« Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- …

\- Arrête-moi maintenant.

\- Non…

Jean se pencha en avant et souffla dans l'oreille du blondinet, trois mots, courts mais pas insignifiants, simples mais poignants.

\- Je te veux. »

Armin frissonna de plus belle. Une telle déclaration ferait del'effet à n'importe qui, de la groupie face à son idole à la pierre enfouie au fin fond de l'océan. Il y avait une lueur dans le regard de Jean. Ses yeux reflétaient l'envie, sexuelle en particulier. Armin connaissait ce genre de regard, il n'était pas en terrain inconnu. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jean et le retira petit à petit, vers le haut et sans quitter des yeux, les pupilles dorées de celui-ci. Une fois le tissus dans ses mains, il le posa délicatement sur le côté du lit. Il se mordit les lèvres en posant ses yeux sur le corps magnifique qui se tenait devant lui, Jean était un très bel homme et il lui donnait franchement envie. Mais ce soir, il voulait être aveugle. Il se décala et se pencha en avant pour atteindre sa table de nuit afin de trouver sa lampe de chevet. Il tourna le bouton qui réglait la luminosité de celle-ci et le mit le plus bas possible. Ils étaient pratiquement dans le noir, seul la silhouette de leurs corps respectifs était discernable. La chaleur ambiante de la pièce était confortable et les volets fermés donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Jean reprit d'assaut les lèvres d'Armin, ses gestes se faisaient moins doux mais pas moins attentionnés pour autant. Armin commençait à sentir la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau du bas ventre de Jean, et décida de faire avancer les choses. Il défit le lacet du short de son vis-à-vis, une fois le nœud défait, il l'enleva. Armin n'avait que le bas avec le symbole de l'armée brodé dessus, il n'avait pas besoin d'être déshabillé. C'est sans qu'il s'y attende que le mécanicien le fit basculer en arrière. Jean embrassa sa mâchoire puis descendit et couvrit son cou de baisers. Armin ferma les yeux, profita de chaque sensation et chaque frissons que lui procuraient les actes de son futur amant. Ses pensées divaguaient, il se remémora la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Son visage d'ange devant la fenêtre de sa voiture, son sourire blanc et étincelant au milieu de son visage noirci après avoir mis la tête dans le moteur, ses premiers mots et ses premiers gestes. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Jean et son incroyable chaleur corporelle couvraient le petit Armin qui était complètement enivré par son odeur et le contact de ses lèvres sur son cou, puis sur son ventre. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit le bas du ventre et Armin l'aida à enlever son short de pyjama. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de lumière, car il rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, il n'avait pas sentit que lui aussi était dur. Il était désormais nu comme un vers et ne voyait pas la tête que Jean faisait. Mais il semblait serein.

Jean enroula ses longs doigts autour du sexe du blond et commença à faire de longs vas-et-viens. Une puissant vague de sensations envahit le corps du plus petit qui laissa ses pensées fondre dans l'amas de plaisir qui le submergeait. Mais ce n'était pas finit, Jean mis sa bouche à la place de sa main et Armin fut déconnecté de ce monde. Il sentait la chaleur de la bouche et de la langue de Jean couvrir sa verge de haut en bas, par des mouvements qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. C'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du mécanicien pour lui imposer son rythme. Il se mordit les lèvres, la sensation était beaucoup trop forte et difficile à endurer pour son petit corps de soldat. Son corps étaient pris de violents frissons et il se sentait sombrer dans le plaisir. Il avait de l'expérience en la matière, mais il en s'était jamais senti de la sorte. C'est comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Celui-ci se cambra, il allait venir. Il tira d'un coup la tête de Jean vers l'arrière et grogna de manière un peu trop virile ce qui étonna le mécanicien. Armin se vida et son corps se détendit, à un tel point qu'il pensait fondre. Il était essoufflé.

« Eh bien mon grand, j'ai pas fini » ronronna Jean en reprenant possession des lèvres du blond.

Mais Armin voulait aussi mener la danse. Il posa ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur le haut du torse de Jean et commença à embrasser sa peau, en commençant par les clavicules. Il fantasmait sur les abdominaux finement dessinés du châtain, et savoura ce moment de tout son être. C'est sans prévenir qu'il glissa une main dans le caleçon du plus grand et caressa, avec une lenteur extrême, le sexe déjà dur de son amant. Impatient, Jean enleva son bas et fit particulièrement attention à la réaction d'Armin à sa vue. Pas d'expression d'étonnement, ni de surprise. Le blond avait simplement hoché la tête sur le côté avec un sourire niais qui décorait son visage, légèrement rougi par la gêne. Cela pouvait se traduire par un « pas mal ». Jean cacha son visage avec une main, il était vraiment trop gêné. Armin ricana et enleva la main du visage du mécanicien et l'embrassa chastement. Il n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour si peu. Armin fit glisser les doigts de Jean dans sa bouche et les humidifia en les suçant, avec une sensualité intense. Il en quittait pas les yeux de son amant, c'est comme s'ils étaient définitivement liés par le regard et ils ne communiquaient qu'avec ça et malgré le manque de lumière, on pouvait voir leurs iris briller à travers la pénombre. Dans le regard de Jean on pouvait lire un « je te veux » un peu trop prononcé et dans le regard d'Armin se lisait un « prends-moi ». Jean retira ses doigts de la bouche d'Armin, toujours sans lâcher les yeux du blond et les plaça au niveau de l'orifice de celui-ci. Il inséra un premier doigts et le visage d'Armin ne changea pas d'expression et Jean en plaça un deuxième. Armin brisa leur échange visuel pour aller nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou du châtain. Jean commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-viens et de ciseau, afin qu'il puisse s'habituer et être le mieux préparé. Puis il retira ses doigts et Armin recula légèrement. Ils pouvaient à peine voir leurs visages, cela réduisait drastiquement la pudeur de chacun. Le blond guida son amant, silencieusement, jusqu'au bon endroit. Il l'embrassa doucement, et Jean lui chuchota :

« Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui..

\- J'y vais. »

Armin s'agrippa à ses épaules larges et sentit le sexe de Jean entre en lui. Il se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de gémir, mais ce fut un véritable échec. Il grommela et commença à s'agiter, mais Jean réussit à le calmer. Il attendit patiemment que le plus petit s'habitue à sa présence. A vrai dire, le sexe de Jean était… proportionnel à sa taille ? Il n'y a pas meilleur moyen de le décrire, niveau taille en tout cas. Et le pauvre petit Armin devait s'y faire, mais bon, ça en lui déplaisait pas pour autant. Il tapota l'épaule du mécanicien. Feu vert. Jean le fit basculer pour qu'il se retrouve allongé. Puis il commença à avant et reculer son bassin doucement, Armin grinça des dents, cela faisait vraiment mal. Il supporta tout de même la douleur, elle était vive mais surmontable. Il accélérait de plus en plus et les gémissement tout mignons d'Armin se transformèrent en grognements, puis soupirs mal gérés. La douleur avait pratiquement disparu, laissant place à un plaisir frais et charnel. Jean quant à lui, lâchait des « hmm » et des « ahh » pas cachés du tout. Il marmonna même le nom du petit soldat et l'effet y était. Petit à petit, il laissa son corps plonger dans un océan de sensations et d'émotions et son âme tout entière vibra dans un rythme aussi effréné que celui de son cœur. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Il accéléra et se pencha de plus en plus en avant et Armin en profita pour glisser ses mains sur le dos du châtain. Il hurlait à présent, Jean était à sa vitesse maximale et leur plaisir arrivait à leur apogée. Le châtain savait qu'il allait venir et il ralentit, ses coups de reins se firents plus lents mais plus intenses. Il sentit son corps de crisper violemment frissonna tellement les sensations étaient fortes. Un grogna longuement entre deux grincements de dents et se vida à l'intérieur du blond. Celui-ci sentit le liquide chaud s'immerger en lui, il allait venir lui aussi. Jean recula et retira son sexe, faisant grimacer son amant. Armin tremblait et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit Jean empoigner sa verge encore dressée et le masturba. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa le châtain, entre deux gémissements et sous le regard aveugle de celui-ci. Armin finit par se vider sur leurs torses, dans un ultime gémissement.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes et Jean colla son front contre celui d'Armin. Il faisai tnoir, mais il arrivait à voir les pupilles blueues océans de son partenaire. Il soupira longuement avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

Armin sourit. Actuellement, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il mit ses mains de part et d'autres du visage du mécnicien et l'embrassa de toute ses forces, puis se jeta lourdement en arrière et Jean se mit juste à côté de lui. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, lentements, doucement.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un tour à la douche... » grommela Armin.

Jean ricana.

Une douche à deux peut-être.

Parce qu'à deux c'est mieux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, c'est que j'adore raconter des histoires. C'est le plus long one-shot que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous a plus (review les gars, ça fait toujours plaisir). En tout cas, je vous souhaite de passer une excellente journée, et je vous dis à la prochaine!**


End file.
